bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dehvan Seevus
Dehvan Seevus is the Commander of the Royal Guards, a group which preserves balance and protects the Soul King. Dehvan is famously known as "Hero" as he accomplished many achievements, each one worth a life time. He has taken up the title "King of Shinigami" and oddly enough, he was called such and considered that rank, much to the surprise of his fellow Guards. Unfinished Under re-construction. 'Appearance' - 'Personality' - 'History' - 'Plot' Not yet revealed~ 'Equipment' Necklace: A necklace given to him by Scurvis before he became a Shinigami, it aspires him to move forward and haves massive sentimental value. The necklace appears like a small silver chain with golden spikes in ever 3th chain, with a golden cross in the middle. Dehvan claims this is one of his most prized possessions. Skull-crossed scar: Although a wound and not a object, it directly controls how much of Dehvan spiritual power is released, wither to be fully released or completely tamed. It is controlled by the Soul King, and partially by Dehvan. It is unknown how he is supposed to "remove" this to unleash his full potential, it is also possible he can't unleash his full potential. As the name implies, it is a scar in the shape of a demonic skull with a "X" shape in the background, when it is restraining power it is glowing blue, when it is unleashing it, it is glowing red. Other wise, it is neutral and appears normal. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Unique Clan Abilities' Seevus Clan Unique Trait: Those of the Seevus clan, can use an ability to merges a two souls together to make it stronger. Of course, its a one use ability, and the user can only use his/hers soul with another, so he/she cannot merge two different people. Like the Quincies, this is seen as a final resort, and should never be used for practical use. It is claimed to be more of a suicide technique rather than a recreation or a combination. Savior of This World: Amongst every ten generations, one member of either the Seevus family or the Shimura family is born a transcendent being. In this case, Dehvan is believed to be the transcendent being. Born Shinigami: Amongst the Shimura and Seevus family, all members and descendant are born with high Shinigami potential. It was and still is tradition for every member to become Shinigami in the Seevus family, but it is optional in the Shimura family. Early Development: Every member of either family is known to have the talent of learning shikai and bankai very earlier than normal. In this case, Scurvis was considered the youngest member ever to achieve shikai and bankai the quickest. Offscurez: Every member of either family is a Offscurez, a long forgotten ancient race of blood users. Although it is ungodly rare for anyone to unlock it and use it. The only ones known to use it was Altoire D'Arces, and the latest transcendent being, Dehvan Seevus, although he believes his was far inferior to Altoire's. ___________________________'__ 'General Immense Spiritual Power: 'Being a descendant of the Seevus family and being the "Savior of This World", he haves a ungodly high amounts of spiritual power that far exceeds that of others. Dehvan claims the amount is near infinite and he must be using an excessive amount when its fully released or he can die from his own power. 'Shunpo Master: Being of higher rank than anyone in the Gotei 13, and Commander of te Royal Guards, he is expected to be fast, or at least enough to keep up with his fellow comrades. Immense Durability: Seevus has shown the ability to redirect most projectiles with his bare hands and seemingly take most attacks without being affected. Advanced Aging: When he was recruited into the Royal Guard, his aging was 3x times slower than a Shinigami, which explains why Scurvis appears older than him, despite Dehvan being older. Hand-to-hand Master: Dehvan prefers not to use his zanpakuto against weaker enemies. He will test to see if they are strong enough. His main unarmed fightning style evolves around impact. His unarmed fightning style is different depending on who he fights. With weaker enemies, he will only stand and block their attacks, and redirecting most projectiles. Although he has been damaged before due to his condescending nature which causes him to underestimate his opponent's attacks. Against stronger opponent's or those he intends to kill, he is notably more agressive and agile, he will go in for the kill and try to end the fight as quickly as possible. 'Zanpakuto' Name of Zanpakuto unknown. Dehvan's zanpakuto is a katana with light red wrappings and a square tsuba. Other than that, nothings out of usual is seen about it. It is summoned by white flames Shikai: Not yet revealed Shikai Special Ability: Not yet revealed Bankai: Not yet revealed Bankai Special Ability: Not yet revealed 'Relationships' Scurvis Seevus: Viewing Scurvis as his younger brother, the first friend that he ever had. Scurvis appears to be the one person Dehvan cannot let stand be injured and has stated that he will "destroy anyone who hurts him." He cares deeply about him. In return, Scurvis idolized Dehvan and sees him as a great hero even before becoming a Hero despite his massive protectiveness and him getting on Scurvis's nerves. Some point after his promotion to Royal Guard, he attempted to destroy Hell although failed, ever since Dehvan become what he is now, the relationship between the two brothers are now strained, Dehvan doesn't recall what Scurvis claims and becomes depressed when he realizes his brother is ignoring him. Itaragi Shimura: Although he has yet to introduce his true self, while under the alias of Takama Ruzaki, he thought of Itaragi as a person who he would love to be friends with, and someone who can truly save the world. Mina Minasuke: ' '''Oriki Maisumi: ' '''Kimmi Ikegari: Omoito Omonomoi: 'Trivia' *The art picture done by Zanpakuto-Leader 'Quotes'